


Roads to Everywhere

by Casstea



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstea/pseuds/Casstea
Summary: A James Bond fic collection for my non 00q ficlets. (Parings Various - will be updated)(2) Amo - There were many moments that made Madeleine realise how much she loved Eve. (Eve/Madeleine, Rating - PG)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new collection for my non 00q stories! Hope you enjoy them! :)
> 
> Perfume - _James smells her perfume from across the room_

Her perfume wafts gently across the room. James inhales deeply. It is a soothing smell, it reminds him of simpler times.

“What are you thinking of?” Vesper asks. She lays down on the bed next to him, caressing his cheek gently.

“Nothing,” he replies, arching his neck up to kiss her gently on her lips. Her perfume is stronger now she was closer, she has placed some at the nape of her neck.

“Nothing?” Vesper chuckles, her hand drifts down over his shoulder and down the side of his ribs, “you can’t be thinking of nothing.”

“Why not?” James replies, snaking his arms around her and pulling her on top of him.

“Because you must always  be thinking of _something_ ,” she whispers in his ear.

“Only of you,” James kisses her forcefully, “only ever of you.”


	2. Amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were many moments that made Madeleine realise how much she loved Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond, this is written for fun and not for profit.
> 
> (Pairings: Eve/Madeleine)

It was the little moments when Madeleine fell in love with Eve.

It was the day that Eve brought her a cup of coffee, made just how Madeleine liked it, as the two snuggled up together on a lazy Sunday morning, just enjoying each other’s presence. Madeleine would sip her coffee whilst Eve did her crossword (and oh, did Eve like a good crossword) as they watched the sun begin to peek in from the edge of the window.

It was the feeling of home that Madeleine got whenever Eve gave her a hug. At work, a quick hug before a meeting, or at home, where the hug would be long and lingering like their kisses.

It was the walks they would take to the park with their puppy, totally at ease with one another and talking about everything and nothing at the same time. They were just in harmony, although the harmony was sometimes broken by their puppy, Olivia, who would bounce up and down wanting Eve to throw the ball again.

It was the dinners in, where they would order pizza and watch a crappy movie with a crappy bottle of wine. Olivia would be snuggled up on the couch with them (they would have to train her out of the habit later, she was a german shepard after all) but for now, their little family of three could all cuddle on the couch peacefully.

It was just life, a normal, boring life, that was made all the better for Eve being in it. Madeleine loved their normalcy, and she loved Eve most of all.

It was why she had made a secret bank account to start saving for a ring. Because she wanted Eve to be hers, forever.


End file.
